


Stan's New Discovery

by KitagawaKenta



Category: South Park
Genre: 4eva like destany, Gay Sex, Group Love, M/M, QUALITY YAOI FANFIC, Yaoi, gay discoveries, girlz are evil and kill yaoi boiz, love is never illegal, sexxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitagawaKenta/pseuds/KitagawaKenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is confused wait no he's not he's gay!!!!!!!! IT'S THE START OF A LOVEFULY ADVENTURE!!!!</p>
<p>This is an old fanfixion wrongly deleted from fanfiction.net yearz ago. Now it is back in all beautifulfulfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stan's New Discovery (a fanfiction) 

One day Stan was feeling funny about something so he thought he'd talk to his best friend. 

"Hello Kyle I have been feeling funny I thought I wuld talk to u." Stan said. 

"O really Stan you have?" 

"Yes I rally think Wendy is very nise but sometimes I feel funny around her." 

"Feel funney what do you mean?" asked Kyle. 

"I dont kno itz just funey you know what I mean?" 

"No not realy Stan." 

"Well its like I dont belong with her." 

"O that is easy to explain 2 u." Kyle said. 

"It is please explain." 

"Yes it is because you are gay." 

"I am gay? I did not kno that." 

"Yes u are gay." 

"Thanks Kyle. I am glad I kno that now." 

"Yes and I love you Stan." 

"O I did not kno that." 

"Yes I love you." 

"I am glad to kno that Kyle I love you too." 

"OK lets kiss." 

Stan and Kyle kissed. Than Stanz sister walked in. "Stan why are you kissing a boy?" she asked. 

"Because I love him." 

"Wat? OK I am telling mom." 

"That is OK because I am glad to tell people I am gay." 

"Let's be in love forever." Kyle said. 

"OK." 

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Stan and Kyle went to school the next day because it was a school day. Stan went 2 talk 2 Wendy. "Wendy I am sorry we can't be together anymore." Stan said. 

"What???????????????????????????" Wendy said. Tears in her eyes she was about to cry. "Stan I lovee you we have to be together for always." 

"We cant be together for always Wendy I m sorry." 

"Why not we are perfect foreva like destiny." 

"Sorry but I am gay and I am going to be with Kyle 4eva like destany." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Wendy said. 

"Sorry but it is yes." Stan walked away. Wendy stood there she was not going to let Kyle get awey with turning her Stan gay. 

~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~~~@~**~*~*~*~*~**~ 

Then Stan and Kyle went to Stan's house after school. "I am glad you love me forever." Kyle said. 

"I am glad too." 

"Let's have sex to show our forever love." 

"What? Kyle I am not sure about that. We are only 9 isnt sex illegel for us?" 

"LOVE IS NEVER ILLIGAL!!!!!!!!!!11" Kyle said and then he and Stan had a lot of sex. 

Stan's sister walked in on them. "Stan why are you having sex with a boy?" 

"Because I am gay and showing my forever love." 

"OK I am telling Mom." 

"No please dont tell mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111!!!!!!!!!1111111!!!!!!!!!!!1111111" Stan begged his sister a lot on his hands and knees and naked. 

"Why I thought u were proud to be gay?" 

"I am but please dont tell mom or else I will cry and stab myself." 

"Fine Stan I won't tell mom just dont cry and stab yourself." Shelly left. 

"I am glad we are 2gether now or else I wuld still be crying and stabing MYSELF." Kyle said. 

"U cried and stabbbed urself because we were not together?" Stan asked. 

"Yes I was very sad bat I knew we would be 2getha 1 day." 

"Yes." Stan said. And then they had sex again. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LOVE~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 

Wendy met Kyle outside of his house the next day. "Hi Wendy." Kyle said. 

"Hello Kyle I am here for revenge." 

"Revenge. Wat????????? I never did anythign!!!!!1" 

"Yes u did u turned Stan gay." 

"I did not he was always gay." 

"O. Well I will shoot you anyway." Wendy shot Kyle dead with a gun and then walked away. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ 

Everyone was at Kyle's funerel. Stan cried a lot and would have stabbed himself but people were watching. "I am so sad Kyle is dead." he said.

"It is very sad." Cartman said. "But he deserved to die." 

"WHAT HOW DARE U KYLE DID NOT DESRVE 2 DIE U R EVIL I HATE U U BAD I HATE BAD LIKE U KYLE IS DEAD I AM SO SAD SAD SAD LIKE I AM SAD AND U SAY BAD THINGS." Stan said. 

"Sorrey." Cartman said. 

"Yeah it is so sad Stan." Kenny said. 

"O hi Kenny." Stan said. 

"Hi Stan. I see you are sad." 

"Yes I am sad. 

"I do not want u 2 be sad." 

"But I am sad n e way." 

"I am sorry you are sad. Will u be my boyfriend?" 

"What but my love 4eva just died." 

"That is ok I will love you anyway." Kenny then took off his hood. Stan looked at his hot unbrushed hair and bloodshot brown eyes he fell in instant love. They made out for the rest of Kylez funarel. 

Wendy saw Kenny making out with Stan and would not stand 4 it!!! She made a gud plan 2 kill Kenny so Stan would not be near him ne more. She plotted evillly for monthz but then when she would finally kill Kenny a plane fell on him and he died neway.   
Stan went to Kenny's funural and cried a lot a lot. "I loved Kenny so mach. Why did he have to die?????/ Why am I always so sad???" he took out a knife to stabz himself 4 blud he didnt care who would watch!!! 

Cartman took the nife away. "No not stabb urself. I do not want to see taht it is gross." 

"But I am so sad." 

"Dont be sad Kyle and Kenny r in heven and stuff." 

"Thanx Cartman u r so nice." 

"No Im not." 

Wendy was glad that now Stan was free of all gaynezz, and went up to him. "Stan now that your boyfriends r dead want to be my boyfriend again?" she asked him. 

"No because I am gay." Stan said. Wendy ran away crying. 

"Why wont Stan love me I got rid of both the gay boys!!!!!!!!1111" Wendy said. 

"I am sorry about that Wendy but I love you!" Bebe said. 

"Wow thats so beutafal Bebe I love you too." Wendy said and then they started making out and then they had sex and Wendy forgot all about Stan and how she killed people it was all ok now she was not evil anymore. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I am so loneley." Stan said. "Now that I have no1." 

"I will be ur some1 Stan." Cartman said. "I am gay just like all my friendz." 

"Wat but I dont like u." 

"But we are both gay and everyone else who is gay is dead." 

"OK that makes sense I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Then they kissed isnt that romantic? 

~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hoped you liked my fanfic I will put up part 2 when I get 50 reviews. So if you like it review it and tehn review it again on anoter pen name pretending 2 be someone else. If they are good reviews I might count it as more than 1. If you dont like it flame me see if I give a fuck my story is the best ever fuckhead and probaby better than any of yours dumb fuck. If you are me please leave lots of annoymis reviews pretending to b some1 else. If you are not me do not read the previas sentance.


	2. Chapter 2

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWZ FOR MY LOVELY WORK OF ART!!!! I didnt reach 50 like I wanted but decided to give all 30 of my fanz this anyway. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!1 Please review. 

Stan's New Discovery   
Part 2: More!!!!!!!!!11 

Stan was making out with Cartman one day in a public place not caring who waz watching. "I dont' thenk thiz is working out, Cartman." 

"Why do u say that? I thought you liked sexxx with me?" 

"Yes, I do. But sexxx with Kyle was the BEST SEXXX EVAR and I miss him." 

"Well taht is" Cartman started to talk but then he saw Kyle's mom behind Stan. She looked realie pizzed!!!! "Um see u later Stan." Cartman said and walked away. 

"Hey wait!!! What iz it!! Tell me!!!!1!!1" Stan yelled. 

"You did WAT to Kyle??" 

"Oh no!!! I waz just jokingz!!! Sex with Kyle waz really nice and staff. I MEANSZ" 

"I know what it means you nasty filthy pervert! U will pay 4 this!" 

Stan didnt think Kyle's mom could do antyhgin but she could and had him throw in jeal until he was 18." 

"Boo hoo. 9 more yearz in jail. how will I survives???" Stan talkz to himself. 

"Plz dont talk 2 yourself. I think that is disturbing." Stan's celmate said. 

"O I'm sorry I'm just stuck in here until I am 18!!! I hatez it." 

"Wow I'm only here for4 deyz. What did u do?" 

"I just had sex with my boyfriend that is all and they called it rape because he is 9 leik me." 

"O. My name is Josh wat is yours?" 

"My neam is Stan." 

"OK I do not like to have sexxx with people when I dont know their names." 

"I did kno Kyles name!" 

"I mean your name because I want to have sex w/ u." 

"Wait do u want to have sex weth me??" 

"YEZ THATZ WHAT IM SAYING." 

"OK." Stan said and then they had sexx. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 

Kyle was walking around hell and waz confused. "Where iz this place??? Stan??? Wendy??? Wendy I thenk ur bullit missed." he said. 

"Oh hi Kyle what are you doing here???" Kenny asked. 

"I dont know." 

"O u must have died thats all." 

"Yea I guess, Wendy was saying how he waz going to kill me." 

"Poor Kyle. Well dont worry I found a secret way 2 come back 2 life u can come with me." 

"OK." Kyle said. 

"Wait we have a spelling test 2morrow I dont want to go back yet." Kenny said. 

"OK." said Kyle. "Lets have sex instead." 

"OK." Kenny said and then tehy had sex. 

******~~~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~~~~~******** 

Back not in hell well kinda Cartman had gone to visit Stan. "How r u doing?" 

"I m doing bad." 

"O thats cool I have something 2 say 2 u now that u are behind a barrier." 

"Wat iz that?" 

"You remember how before me Kyle and then Kenny were ur boyfriends?" 

"Yes." 

"Well I had sex with both of them then." 

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" 

"I had sexx wtih" 

"I KNOW WAT U SAID!!! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT???" 

"Well I wasnt ur boyfriend then." 

"But u were my friend!! I HATE U NOW." 

"U do??? o well I wont see u until ur 18 anyway." Cartman said. 

"WAAAAAA WHY IZ MY HARTE ALWAYZ BROKAN???" Stan said. "I am glad I cheated on U now." 

"You did WHAT??????" 

"Cheatedz on u." 

"Thats it I'm braking up with you!!!" Cartman saidz. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~ 

Kyle and Kenny came back from hell and then had sex in Kyle's room. And then Kyles mom walked in. 

"Mom go away we are in the middle of 4eva love." Kyle said. But she did not go away. She had Kenny thrown in jail until he was 18 too. He gets put in the same cell with Stan. 

"O hey Kenny where have u been?" Stan asked. 

"Just having sex with Kyle how about u?" 

"Thats what I'm in here for 2. HEY! How could you??? I THOUGHT WE HAD 4EVA LOVE." 

"I never said that." Kenny said. 

"BUT KYLE DID AND NOW HE BETRAYED ME AND U DID 2. WAAAA WHY DO MY BOYFRIENDZ ALWAYS CHEATZ ON ME??? And I kno about you and Cartman too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111" 

"Dont think of it as betrayal Stan think of it as group love." Kenny said. 

"OK that sounds nicar. Want to have sex now?" 

"OK." 

~******~~~~~~~*~*~*~*^_^~*&&^%%^^*~**~*~* 

"Cartman y do my boyfriendz keep getting putz in jail?" Kyle azked. 

"Maybe because your mom is a bitch?" 

"DONT CALL MY MOM A BITCH, CARTMAN. But I think taht is the reason neway." 

"Yeah 2 bad for u." 

"OK well lets go up in my room and have sexxx." 

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!"""" 

"I SAID letz go up in my room and havez sex!!!!!!" 

"I heard U but I will NOT DO IT!!!!!!" 

"What y not?" 

"Becauze I will go 2 jail until I am 18 leik Stan and Kenny." 

"That iz fine with me." 

"It iz not fine of me SO Y DONT U FUCK URSELF!" 

"U KNO U WANT IT BITCH!!!! SO JUST TAKEZ OFF UR CLOTHZ!!!!!" 

Cartman iz looking like he iz trying not to smile. Kyle wondarz what iz wrong with him until hiz mother pickz him up by hiz shirt. "THATZ QUITE ENUGH YOUNG MAN!!!!!!" Kyle's mom said. "We're going homez!" 

Mrs. Cartman iz there 2. "Shela, ur son is an obvious SEXXX OFFENDAR!! I am going 2 have him thrown in jail until he iz 18!!! Let's go home now Eric." 

Cartman waitz until he iz home and then laughz A LOT. 

~~~~**~**~**~~~~*******~~~~~*~*~*~*~* 

"Kenny I likez having sexx with u but I do not want 2 be in a jail until I am 18 letz brake out." 

"OK." Kenny said. "We'll just die and tehn come back and not be in jail." 

"OK." Stan said. 

~*~********~~~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~****~~~~~ 

Cartman dropped chArgez againzt Kyle and Stan and Kenny were not in jail becauze they died but then they came back 2 life n stuufffz. And they all had group luv 4eva leik destiny. 

so tehy all lived happaly evar aftar?? 

NOT QUITE SOMETHING HAPPENZ IN THE NEXT PART THAT WILL MAKE IT BADZ. 

Hear iz a preview. 

_Wendy: STAN U BASTARD FAG I AM PREGNANT!!!!!!1111_

O NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 WAT WILL HAPPENZ??????????? GIVE ME LOTZ OF REVIEWZ SO U CAN FIND OUT.


End file.
